


hearts are easily broken when you're made in the shade

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambreigns only mentioned, and I love Roman/Luke, because I'm petty, my revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: I’ll rip and smash through the hornet’s nest,don't they understand I deserve the best?Set immediately following MITB 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was started last year at 5 in the morning after MITB because I was salty and then never finished because of Roman's suspension. But I decided to finish it and post it because I can never get enough of Roman/Luke even though no one wants it. Enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from Judgement Day - Stealth and Summary taken from Black Honey - Thrice.

Anger licks through Roman like a fire that’s trying to consume him from the bottom up. He slams his fists into whatever surfaces he can see, screams out in primal rage as he relives the moment he didn’t kick out of Seth’s pedigree, the moment Seth’s arm was raised in victory. Maybe in the end that wouldn’t have been so bad, he knows he can beat Seth, just needs a different game plan, but when Dean’s music had hit, that’s when Roman felt every cell inside of him snap.

Hadn’t he done enough for Dean, that his brother would wait at least twenty four hours to cash in his contract? They’d discussed it before hand, they wanted to face each other, have a proper match for the title because that’s how it should be. Yet his brother swooped in like flies to a carcass and made good out of the left overs. And now here he is, completely thrown out of the title picture and once again made to be just the other guy from the shield.

A path of chaos follows Roman to his locker room, a string of dented walls and tipped over trash cans follow in his wake. The room suffocates him, the smell of belt polish claws at his throat like an angry cat and Roman wants to grab it by the collar and throw it away but it melts away under his fingertips.

He trashes the room, kicks every locker and every chair as he thinks about how many promises his brothers and him made to each other. Thinks about how Dean and Seth have broken nearly every single one of them while he’s never even dared to. Heat thrums through Roman’s body, feels it pour into his brain until he can see only red, until the red consumes him and he’s tossing chairs and bags around, the loud sound of them clinking and clacking off the walls drowned out by the constant buzz in his ears.

Roman thinks about every time he’s laid down his brothers as lovers and promised them the world, and how they’ve so effortlessly taken his away. He snaps something before there are hands on his arms and pushing him down onto a chair or a bench or something that he hasn’t smashed or thrown. A warm southern voice pushes its way through the static in his ears.

“You’re gonna’ hurt yourself.” Roman laughs, twisted and dark and when he talks his voice sounds foreign, like it doesn’t belong to him.

“Why would I do that when everyone else is already doing a stellar job?” The voice belongs to AJ Styles and he’s looking down at him with warm eyes. Roman manages to note that there’s no pity in them, that pity that Roman is so used to seeing from his co workers because its always him who ends up at the bottom of the pile. AJ is looking at him with mild curiosity and a little amusement.

“You know, people wouldn’t hurt ya’ so much if you didn’t let them.” He says then, placing his hand on Roman’s shoulder, palm splayed and fingers kneading into the tight muscle. Roman grunts, half in response half from the touch and AJ half smiles. AJ puts his other hand on Roman’s shoulder and works the tension out of them for a while, until the red in front of Roman’s eyes has faded to a muted pink and the buzzing of that static in his ears is just a quiet crackle.

“Boys and I are going for a beer, you wanna’ join?” Says after a while, fingers stilling and causing Roman to look at him. Again he can’t see any pity, and it throws him off his course a little. He’d realised around the third week after Seth’s betrayal that any kindness that was shown to him was because of pity, because people couldn’t understand what it’s like to be stabbed in the back by someone who was supposed to be your brother, lover, world. But AJ isn’t looking at him like he feels sorry for him, instead he just looks vaguely annoyed that Roman is taking so long to find his voice.

“C’mon Reigns, don’t look at me like that. I ain’t asking you to run down the strip naked, I’m just offering you a couple of drinks with a couple of good guys. Wind down a little, yeah?”

Roman still can’t find his voice, feels like the rage that’s still stuck in his throat is clinging onto it, not letting a single word come out, so he just nods instead and watches as a wide smile spreads across AJ’s face.

“Sweet. Get changed and I’ll gather the boys, meet us by our locker room yeah?” And then there’s a fond, soft tap to his face before AJ is leaving the room.

Roman takes a deep breath through his nose, shuts his eyes and tries not to think about how many times he, Dean and Seth went out for celebratory drinks after a big show. He pushes it down, deep down, lets the rage and the anger fill him up again, like the feelings are a ship and it’s sinking quickly into the murky waters of hate.

He pulls on his clothes quickly, ignoring looking at the marks of passion left on his skin by Dean the other night, pushes it all down into that ever growing cesspit of things Roman never wants to think about again. Roman supposes he should think about what he’s doing. It wasn’t too long ago that he was facing AJ and his boys for the title, and now he’s joining them for a beer. A small, rational part of Roman tells him to just hitch a ride back to the hotel, sleep off his anger and then come back fighting on Raw the following night.

But then, what’s the problem with just letting off a little steam? He’s tired and sore and he put in one of hell of a match, he deserves to enjoy himself for a little bit.

AJ, Anderson and Gallows are just leaving their locker room when he approaches and they greet him easily, all handshakes and back slaps and Roman’s a moment away from smiling when he hears that familiar voice calling him from down the hall. The heads of the men around him all snap to the voice but Roman can’t dare to look at him, knows that he’s got that that belt around his waist or over his shoulder and it makes that angry fire curl in Roman’s stomach.

“Hey Rome, where you going?” Dean says in that voice, that completely happy and unwarranted voice that always has Roman smiling like a little kid but now it just makes Roman’s ears want to bleed. Anderson and Gallows look at Dean with such disgust and AJ fares no better. Soft Roman would cut every single one of them down for even thinking of looking at Dean like that, but the multitude of clusters of hate bubbling around in Roman’s body have him curling his lip in his own kind of disgust.

“Out.” He says - spits - simply and Dean’s face contorts in confusion.

“You’re not coming back to the hotel to celebrate?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Roman knows what that means. It means that Dean wants him to tell him how good he is, to praise him to the high heavens. Normally Roman would oblige, would tell Dean everything he wanted to hear and more and it would be Roman’s pleasure but tonight Roman can’t face it. He’s not sure what he would say, what he would do.

“No, I’m not. I’ll catch you later.” Gallows throws an arm around Roman’s shoulders and it's oddly grounding, the little bit of contact being enough to remind Roman to just breathe.

Dean’s face falls and the title sags off his shoulder slightly. Roman turns away, sick of the puppy dog look Dean is giving him.

“Congrats on your win, champ,” Anderson says, the word champ rolling off his tongue like it's the most disgusting word he's ever tasted. “I hope you don't get robbed of it tomorrow night, would be an awful shame.” He laughs then, loud and maniacal and Roman can see that the words sting Dean but he doesn't say anything as Gallows leads him away, arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Roman can feel Dean’s eyes on him as they leave the arena.

AJ, Gallows and Anderson end up being good drinking partners, they get him buzzed enough that the anger that was coursing through him is now just a dull simmer below the surface. At some point, Luke’s hand found it’s way to Roman’s thigh. He didn’t push it away, it felt nice, comforting almost, and Roman’s happy to sit pressed against him as they drink beer and the three of them tell him all about their tales of the road.

“Come back to our room? We’ve got more beer than ya’ could shake a stick at.” Luke drawls in his ear, his hand squeezing his thigh and making him shiver.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He breathes out and Luke grins wide and toothy and lets out a hoot that Roman’s grown so fond of over the last hour.

AJ hails them a cab when they get out of the bar and Roman feels slightly more buzzed now that he’s in the fresh air and he keeps himself pressed into Luke’s side so he doesn’t trip and fall on his own feet. It feels good to be looked after for once. To be the one not caring about how they’re getting back to the hotel, it’s usually him helping Dean back, sometimes Dean and Seth when Seth feels particularly inclined to alcohol. But not tonight, tonight he’s being helped into a cab and held onto like he’s some precious cargo and its got Roman’s skin tingling.

The ride back to the hotel is fuzzy, all he knows is that Karl and AJ kiss at one point and it makes Roman gasp and squirm in his seat as his cock twitches at the sight.

Somehow they make it up to the room, with only a few looks from other guests because they’re being loud and handsy but for once Roman doesn’t care. He kicks off his shoes and joins Luke on the bed and they drink more beer, while AJ and Karl wrestle around the room over stuff Roman doesn’t even here.

“I got a question to ask ya, Rome.” Luke murmurs, they’re close now, pressed side by side and his hand is back on Roman’s thigh. He still hasn’t shrugged it off.

“Ya’ used to fuck those brother’s of yours, but did they ever fuck ya’?” He asks, the words dripping into his ears like melted chocolate and they make him shiver again. But the question makes him laugh bitterly.

“No, they didn’t give a shit about me.” Roman says and there's that anger again, spewing from his mouth like fire from a dragon's mouth, opens the floodgates to a whole hoard of memories all with the same theme tune: Roman was always just a means to an end. He got them off, was there to take pins and fuck them into oblivion when they needed it but when were they ever there when he needed them? When Roman was craving intimacy and love, they were too busy with other things and other people and each other. Roman was never their first thought.

“Aww, kitten, come on now, ya’ mean ta’ tell me that they never got ya’ on ya’ back and gave ya’ a good seeing too?” There's something in Luke’s voice that has him hanging on every word, has him wanting to kneel before him and offer himself to him. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the fact that no one has given a shit about him for a long time.

“I wish, they only cared about getting themselves off. They only wanted my dick when they couldn't pound each other as hard as I could.” He says and the words taste bad in his mouth, but it doesn't make them any less true.

“Ya’ wish, huh? That what ya’ need kitten, to get ya’ out of this rut, need a good seeing too?” Luke’s hand creeps up his thigh, his thick fingers brushing the bulge that's started to form in his jeans and he gasps. He pushes into it, his body just acting on instinct and begging him to take what he needs. And tonight he doesn't need to be in control, doesn't need to be the one lubing up fingers and stretching someone open he needs to be the one getting the special treatment and Luke is offering it on a silver platter.

“Y-yeah.” He breathes, and then Luke is pulling him in for a kiss, it's hard and frenzied but there's a heat behind it that is so foreign Roman doesn't think he's felt it before. It's a mixture of lust and longing, like Luke’s been waiting forever to do that and the feeling sinks right down to Roman’s bones.

Roman can't help but slide into his lap, strong arms instantly going around him and sliding into his hair, pulling and tugging to manipulate his mouth into the kiss and it's the hottest thing Roman's ever experienced.

Luke tugs his head back to expose his throat and Roman gasps, hands clasping at thick shoulders as he licks and sucks down the column of Roman’s throat.

“We’ll look after ya’ kitten, if ya’ let us. We’ll make sure ya’ never get pushed to the sidelines again.”

It takes him a second to process the words, because they sound foreign to his ears but he's nodding, clutching at Luke’s thick shoulders as he rocks down into him gently.

“P-please,” is the the only word he has to say for Luke to have him on his back, their mouths attached in a furious kiss as he sheds him of his clothes. He’s vaguely aware of the bed dipping beside him and the sounds of Karl and AJ making out, and it only makes him harder.

He's naked within moments, and his hands claw at Luke’s clothes because he wants those off too - needs them off right now, wants to feel that skin on skin contact and the electricity that is flowing through him right now.

“Easy kitten, I’ve got ya.” Luke says pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants. Roman lays there against the plush hotel bed and watches him, cock hard and leaking against his belly and just waiting to be touched.

“Jesus, ya’ so fucking obedient kitten. Could get used to this.”

Roman pulls him down for another kiss, wants to sip the love and praise from his lips. So this is how it feels. This is how Dean and Seth feel when they're underneath him, nothing but praise and admiration being laid upon them. He doesn't blame them for being greedy, for never wanting to let it go because it feels god damn amazing. Like he’s the only person that matters to Luke right now. He's looking at him like he is, anyway.

Roman kisses at his chest as Luke reaches over to the dresser, the pop of a cap bringing Roman to his senses that this is happening and he shivers again, nothing but need and desire running through his veins.

Cold, wet fingers smooth over his hole and Roman moans, loud and unabashed like he hasn't in a long time and he pushes into the touch. Luke laughs, but it's warm and soft and accompanied by the gentle press of lips against the crease of his knee.

“You're tighter than hell down here kitten, gotta’ get ya nice and open for me, ain't’ gonna hurt ya, too damn beautiful for that.” He says and it makes Roman whimper. There's so much feeling in those words, so much care that he doesn't really know what to do with it. So he bundles it up, gathers those words into his chest and locks them away so he can hear them over and over again even if Luke never speaks them to him again.

Luke spends what feels like hours stretching Roman open, there’s so much lube and spit around his hole and on his thighs from where he alternated using his fingers and his tongue that Roman feels like he's wet himself, and there’s a pool of his own pre come drying on his belly where he's been leaking but not getting enough stimulation to actually come. He's been begging the whole time, telling Luke that he can take him and it's enough but Luke never relents, just stretches him wider and bites at his thighs when he gets too damn mouthy.

So when Luke finally rips open a condom and rolls it on himself it's like the gates of heaven have been opened, he’s long and thick and beautiful and Roman’s mouth waters. It's been a long time since Roman’s been in this position and now he's just desperate to feel that stretch and that burn and that feeling of getting filled.

He pulls Luke down for a kiss, can hear AJ and Kar giggling beside him, because god knows what they've been doing while Roman’s been solely focused on Luke’s fingers and tongue.

“You're a desperate little thing, aren't you kitten?” There's that nickname again, and god does Roman love the way it sounds coming out of Luke's mouth. How it sounds directed at him. He’s often referred to as a dog, a big dog and he guesses it's a compliment but kitten just feels nicer when it reaches his ear, makes him feel pretty and prim and proper when he knows he's nothing but a used up man.

“Don’t worry, daddy’s going to make you feel good.” The words make Roman blush furiously, but his cock is still harder than rock trapped between them as Luke slides into him, slow and gentle, kissing down Roman’s throat again and murmuring soft words of praise that seep right into his skin.

Roman clutches at Luke’s shoulders, spreads his legs and arches into his touch as he moans softly until Luke’s sheathed inside. He's so big and Roman feels so full but it's perfect, sets his skin on fire and melts him into nothing but sinew and bone and muscle ready for Luke to piece back together again.

“God damn kitten, just gorgeous, taking me so well. Feel god damn perfect.” Luke mumbles into his jaw, lips dragging across the scruff of his beard and sucking marks where they won't be seen.

Luke moves, just a small thrust but it has Roman’s toes curling and moan hissing from his lips. Luke does it again, this time more, then again and again until he's rocking into him and setting every part of Roman on fire. He laces their hands together and kisses him, settling his weight down on top of him and Roman doesn't think he's ever felt anything better, the weight and the feeling of Luke’s sweat slick skin against his own, the feeling of his prostate being nudged head on with every thrust - it's like Roman is a rubix cube that no one has attempted to fix until now. And Luke’s just slotting all the right colours together again and it's perfect. He feels whole again.

Roman’s mostly out of it, lost in the pleasure of Luke’s cock and his mouth that's kissing the air out his lungs, but he hears the knock on the hotel door and Karl shouting for them to go away. But the knocking doesn't stop - and neither does Luke, just keeps his attention solely on Roman, thrusts never faltering and Roman’s never felt so cared for - it carries on no matter how much Karl shouts at them to go away.

Finally, Karl gets up and goes over to the door, looking through the peep hole to see who it is.

“It's Ambrose,” Roman hears, and his body freezes, goes rigid in Luke’s arms and he must feel it because he's kissing him and pressing their foreheads together.

“It's okay Ro, I’m here, we’re here, ain't gonna let him hurt ya again.” Roman relaxes at that, because yeah, with Luke holding him, kissing him and looking at him like he hangs the sun, moon and stars, he's never felt more safe. “Open the door, let him in.” Luke says then, and Roman gasps hiding his face in Luke's neck but Luke is gently pulling him out, nose nuzzling under Roman’s throat. “No kitten let him see, let him see how perfect ya are like this, let him see what he's missing.”

When the door opens Dean bursts inside and Roman feels his whole body flush pink, but Luke’s still fucking into him and kissing him and marking him as his and it's hot and filthy and it has heat pooling in Roman’s belly.

“Where’s Rom-” Dean’s words are cut off quickly, punctuated by a sharp gasp. Roman can't help but moan, he's so close and somehow Dean standing there, watching someone else, watching Luke take him is pushing him closer to the edge and his fingers are digging into the meat of Luke’s shoulders.

“Ya see this Ambrose? Ya see what you've been takin’ for granted? Been so busy caring about ya damn self ya ain't had no time for him. But that's okay, we’ve taken him off ya hands, we’ll look after him for ya.” Luke says, still fucking Roman as he talks and Roman chokes back a sob, the depth of the words and Dean’s shocked gaze pushing him right to the edge, he's right there and -

“He’s ours now, this little kitten belongs to me.” Luke says, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust and that's all that Roman needs and he punches out a sound that he's never made in his life, his release coating his belly and chest and leaving him shaking as Luke fucks him through it. Dean stands there, dumbfounded, before he's gawking and backing out of the room, nearly tripping on his own feet in his haste. As soon as the doors shut Luke’s pounding into Roman like it's the last thing he’ll ever do and Roman’s arching into it, feels Luke’s cock twitch and hears the sound of his loud shout echoing around the room as he comes buried to the hilt.

Luke collapses in him, and Roman welcomes the weight like a security blanket, wrapping his arms around him and letting Luke nuzzle into his neck breathing heavily.

“God damn, ain't come that hard in years.” Luke murmurs, lips peppering tiny kisses to his sweaty collarbone.

“Me neither,” Roman laughs softly and Luke lifts his head to look at him.

“Ya feeling okay, kitten?”

Roman nods, “Don't think I've ever felt better.” He says quietly, and it's true. The anger, well, it's like Luke fucked it out of him. Or maybe he didn't, maybe he fucked so much love into him he can't feel that anger anymore.

“I meant what I said, we’ll look after ya Roman. We seen ya’, seen ya being pushed to the back burner by those so called brother’s a’yours and that's not how family works. We’ll look after ya if you’ll let us.” He says, and Roman feels the sentiment all the way down to his bones and he can't stop the smile from splitting his face.

“I-I'd like that.” He says and Luke grins. He leans up to kiss him, and there's still that warmth that Roman’s not used to in a kiss but it's instantly becoming his favourite thing.

“God Luke you're such a damn sap when you've had a drink.” Karl says, pretending to gag and throwing a pillow that hits Luke on the back of the head.

“Shuddup and let me kiss my boy!” Luke shouts, throwing the pillow back and Roman doesn't think he's smiled this much in a long time.

My boy. Yeah, he could get used to that. 


End file.
